


The Adventures of a Superhero’s Sister

by SebastianStanFan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Infinity War, post-Thor ragnorok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianStanFan/pseuds/SebastianStanFan
Summary: I never knew that having an “Avenger” for a sibling came with certain expectations...but that doesn’t mean I won’t take advantage of it! Travel with me, a simple third grade teacher, as I help save the universe in my own non-super way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have very little knowledge of Carol Danvers in the comics so she will most definitely not be true to character. This story will eventually pick up after the events of Thor: Ragnorok and will be mostly movie canon. However, I will be “fixing” events as I see fit. This is currently rated because of language. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please be polite.

My name is Belle Danvers and this is my story. There are a few things that people tend to notice about me immediately. 1) I am NOT tall. At a height of almost five foot one, I can easily get lost in a crowd. 2) I was raised in East Tennessee. This means I SOUND like I’m from the good ole South. 3) My parents were not very good with names or relationships. 4) One of my legs is fake. I have a prosthetic left leg. Let’s just say I make a mean pirate at Halloween. I wasn’t born this way, but it’s not something I like to talk about. Anyway, let’s catch up on more current events: I have been living with my sister Carol for awhile now but you would not believe what happened last Tuesday...

 

 _Ding Dong_ “CAROL GET THE DOOR!”  
“I can’t! Why don’t you?!” She always replies.  
“I don’t have my good leg on damn it! It’s probably another sales pitch.”  
After fumbling for a minute I managed to hobble to the door.  
“Whatever you’re selling we don’t...holy shi...cow”  
“Hello ma’am. Is Captain Danvers here?” The man standing at our door was tall, blonde, bearded, and beautiful. I was also about 95% sure he was Captain America.  
After a pause about 15 seconds too long I finally stuttered “Ummm hang on just one second...”  
“CAROL”  
“What?!”  
“You need to see this...”  
“I’m busy! I have a meeting with THE Secretary of State today or have you already forgotten that?”  
My lovely sister is an Air Force captain. She was just recently promoted and if you want my opinion, she’s going to a hell of a whole lot of meetings for someone who’s “just” a captain. But what do I know, I just teach third grade.  
“Carol,” I said again. “You should reeeeeeeeeally come see this.”  
She finally made her way in.  
“Oh”  
“Yeah...oh”  
The possibly Captain America man standing on our doorstep chose this moment to finally introduce himself.  
“I’m sorry to bother you Captain. My name is Steve Rogers (I KNEW IT) and I need to talk to you before you attend your meeting today, if you don’t mind.”  
“Of course Captain Rogers, come in.”  
“Just Steve actually.”  
“Hey Belle, can you give us a minute?” Carol asked.  
What was I supposed to say to that?  
This is insane. CAPTAIN AMERICA is sitting on our couch and my sister doesn’t think I should witness this!  
“How bout no.”  
“Belle, please.”  
I looked at Steve. “Are you going to kick as...butt in my living room?”  
He grinned. “I don’t plan on it. You don’t have to censor yourself by the way.”  
“Yes I do...so did Carol do something?”  
“BELLE?!” Carol yelled.  
“Actually I need her help,” was Steve’s reply.  
After a glare from Carol I gave in. “Alright, but listen here! If you try anything....there’s pretty much nothing I can do about it.” I looked at Carol “Good luck.”  
“If it makes you feel better, you can stay.” Steve said before Carol could argue. “Just promise me you won’t share any of my secrets.” He added.  
Oh he was fun. I could tell Carol was not okay with this at all. So naturally I agreed to stay.

What he told us next was not anything I expected. “Thor is on the way to Earth with all the people of Asgard. Dr. Banner brought me his message. Apparently the Asgardians are now homeless but on their way here, they encountered a being named “Thanos.” Banner warned us that he is on the way here and he plans on causing much more damage than the Chitauri even imagined. Our first priority though is helping the people of Asgard arrive safely and ensuring that Secretary Ross doesn’t find out about it. I doubt his accords would allow us to help them.”  
Carol studied him for a moment before asking, “What makes you think I’m qualified to help you?”  
“I’ve heard you have plenty experience and expertise that will help the Avengers. I doubt Ross would like it though.” Steve replied. His cell buzzed very briefly and he stood. “You have 2 hours to make your decision. I’ll send someone to get you if you decide to join us. Think about it please, Captain.” He started toward the door. “Have a good one ma’am,” he said to me with a tiny salute. And just like that, he was gone.  
“I’ll be in my room for a minute.” Carol said standing up and leaving the room.

I was stunned. The past ten minutes seemed surreal but something was bothering me more than Asgardians and impending doom from space...why the hell did Captain America think my sister could help the Avengers?


	2. Chapter 2

“Uh...Carol?” I finally moved from my seat in the living room.  
“Yes?” She answered like she didn’t know what I was going to ask.  
“Do you need to tell me something? Do you think you could explain to me why CAPTAIN AMERICA wants YOU? Aren’t you a pilot?” The questions seemed unstoppable.  
Carol sighed. “Maybe you should sit down.”  
We returned to the living room and reluctantly I sat back down in my favorite chair.  
Then Carol did something that I didn’t think possible after today’s events...she surprised me.  
“Do you remember Michael?”

 

Well shit. Michael Rossi was Carol’s fiancé. She brought him home about two years ago. He was in the Air Force with her and you could tell they were smitten. He was the first person to make her laugh after Ma died. She has never been overly emotional, but this man had her heart. It was barely two weeks after I met him that he died in a mission they were in together. Carol hasn’t been the same since. She doesn’t seem to show any emotion now unless I REALLY piss her off. 

 

“I remember him.”  
Carol began “Ok. Don’t freak out, but several things happened when he died.”  
“It never bodes well when you say ‘don’t freak out’.” I replied.  
Carol very gravely said “Just let me get through this...” I nodded. 

 

Two years ago Michael and I were sent to recapture a stolen quinjet. When we arrived some members of S.H.I.E.L.D. were also there. Apparently our thieves had stolen something from them also. The thieves were attempting to take off with a suitcase of some kind. Whatever was inside must have been valuable because they were loaded with weapons, except for one woman. After the shooting started Michael and I cornered her. She opened the case and pulled something out. It glistened like a gem before she tossed it toward us. Michael was impacted first. As soon as it touched his skin he screamed. Before my eyes he seemed to dissolve.” 

 

Carol stopped as tears gathered in her eyes. She took a deep breath before she continued.

 

“That’s when I felt it. Whatever it was seemed to spread. I felt like I was drowning and then everything went black. I woke up on the medical helicopter on the way back to base. I felt strange. It was a few weeks before....” and she stopped.  
I didn’t know what to say. I was very confident this was the first time she had talked about Michael since she gave her mission report to her commander that day.  
“Well...” she started again. “I can do things.” 

 

Curiosity grabbed me and I asked, “Like what?”

“Fly. Shoot lasers. I’m also ridiculously strong.” Carol whispered. 

Holy shit. How do I respond? I want to laugh but I’m very confident this isn't a joke. What do you say when you find out your sister has superpowers? My brain came to a halt. Unfortunately my mouth didn’t.

“That. Is. Awesome.” Oooooooh that’s probably not the response she wants, considering the events of retrieving said powers.

 

“What?” She’s finally looked up at me. I gained a bit of courage and tried again. “That’s kinda awesome.” I repeated. She stared at me for awhile before giving me a sad grin. “Only you would think this is a good thing,” she said. “Apparently Captain America thinks it’s handy.” I replied. She looked down again. “What do you think I should do?” she asked quietly. 

 

This is insane. Never in my 27 years of life has my sister asked for my advice. She’s always known exactly what she’s wanted to do and how she wanted to do it. Trouble is, I’m a little selfish. Things are easier for me when I have her around. Not everyone understands what life is like with one leg. Even with a prosthetic, it’s not always easy. Plus, there’s something I never told her...aside from Captain America...I HATE the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that any names I have found related to Captain Marvel I borrowed from wiki sites. I am unfortunately not that dedicated to comic series. I just enjoy the movies. Also, I may have made Carol inhuman. This chapter was loosely based on events from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. This was the best way for me to give her a semi-Kree background for powers without her actually encountering Kree. I hope I can update this fairly regularly, especially since my storyline is apparently going to move very slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol’s two hours ended about 34 minutes early.  
I’m not sure if she ever truly made the decision to begin “Avenging” or if Bucky Barnes simply made up her mind for her. 

After Carol asked for my opinion I decided my best bet was to give my best impression of a politician. I answered her question with a question and didn’t assist her decision making process at all...I just sounded supportive. “Carol, you need to follow your gut. Do you think you should help? Is that something you want to do?”  
She went back and forth between packing and unpacking until another Avenger came into our home, except he used the window and he didn’t knock. 

Luckily for me it was MY window.  
“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AMD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” I was slightly concerned about having a heavily armed (ha!) man magically appear in my bedroom.  
Carol was by my side almost instantaneously and she had her “I’m the captain and I’m in charge here” face on. “Who are you and what do you want?” Carol asked with more authority in one sentence than I’d ever seen before. I guess when you KNOW you can kick ass stuff like that comes easily. 

“I’m Bucky Barnes and you need to come with me.”  
“Why?” Carol asked.  
“Steve sent me to pick you up in another half hour but Ross has men on the way to contain you. Your house was bugged weeks ago. I disabled both of the ones in here, but they will notice soon. He knows you’ve been hiding your abilities and he doesn’t intend to let you walk freely.”  
Well damn. He’s got me convinced she needs to go.  
“What about Belle?” Carol asks as she starts to grab her repacked bag.  
“She’ll have to come too. I doubt he will simply let her go.”  
“Uh excuse me!” I didn’t like where this was going. “What if I don’t want to go anywhere.”  
“Belle, please...” 

And that is when the first bullet hit the wall two inches to the right of Buckys head.  
“GET DOWN!” Carol and Bucky shouted simultaneously. I didn’t have to be told twice. “Can you drive?” Bucky asked. “Yes, why?” I asked. “We need to get to a car, then you drive and we’ll shoot.” That’s when I realized Carol was pulling guns out from who knows where. “Ok” was all I said.

We crawled through the house to the attached garage with Carol leading and Bucky following closely behind me. I hopped (literally) into the drivers seat and Carol got in beside me. As soon as Bucky said all clear we pulled out onto the highway. 

“Three armored cars on the right.” Carol reported. I heard exactly three shots and then Bucky replied “Not anymore.” Jesus! This is crazy. “Go faster!” Carol demanded. “I can’t! The speed limit is 45 and I don’t have my license!” I yelled. “Well doll the people we are trying to get away from have more guns than we do so give it some gas!” I could feel Carol's eyes roll without looking at her. 

Bucky continued to give directions as we went until finally the popping of guns ceased. “Alright doll, pull over and I’ll take over.” Bucky said after our moment of blissful silence. Trembling I moved to the passenger seat and Carol automatically shifted to the back. I didn’t even have the energy to tell this asshole to quit calling me doll. “Are you Ok?” Carol asked softly. Instead of replying I opened the door of the car and threw up on the side of the road.  
“She’s never done this before has she?” I heard Bucky ask Carol. “Nope. She’s just a teacher.”

 

I must have slept after my stomach calmed down. I woke as Bucky pulled our car in to what looked like a warehouse. Steve opened my door to help me out. “Welcome to Avengers headquarters.” he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve led us through the compound. I’m sure he was giving a very interesting description of the base as we went but I followed in a haze. I didn’t want to be here. I can’t go home. Bucky must have sensed my unease because he slowed his pace to match mine. “You’re alright doll,” he said gently. “I’m not your doll,” I snapped. He continued to walk with me silently.

It bothered me that his presence was actually kind of comforting. At least I knew he’d watch my back. I really don’t want to stick around. I hate Avengers. Well...I guess I should be fair and say that really I just hate one.

About that time I met Vision and I changed that number to two.  
“Holy shit!”  
This thing/person/being just materialized through a wall in front of me.  
“Oh. Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you. Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark asks if you could bring the fair Captain to conference room H. We’ve had more contact with Thor. I can escort our other guest to her room and living quarters.”  
Great. Now what do I do? 

Bucky, bless his sweet heart, came to my rescue. “I’ll take Belle with me Vision. You all can start the meeting without me.” I could have hugged him. I did NOT want to go with Mr. Floating Purple Man. Carol caught my eye and I nodded. She turned to Steve, “That sounds good, lead the way.” 

After they walked off I looked at Bucky. He said, “Well Belle, let’s head toward your new home.”  
I followed Bucky to what could only be described as a modern designers wet dream. Everything was sleek and shiny. I honestly was afraid to touch anything. Bucky chuckled, “I was too when I first came here.” Oops. I must have said that last part out loud. 

“So what’s your story?” Bucky asked. “Well...I was teaching but I don’t know what to do now.” I answered as I sat down on what was easily the most comfortable couch my ass has ever met. Bucky joined me before he continued, “I knew you were a teacher now there’s something going on. Most people would be excited to hang out with superheroes, especially when it’s me.” 

“Look I’m not comfortable hanging out around so many super people. It’s not something I talk about.” This guy is annoying. “Alright, well...even if you aren’t overjoyed to be here at least talk to Stark later about your leg. He can fix you up with something fancy.” “Psh, how would you know what this is like?!” Yep, I’m pissed now. 

That’s when Bucky took off his glove and lifted his sleeve. “Oh. Sorry.” And now I feel bad. Bucky shook it off. “Nah, it’s cool. It actually makes some things easier. It’s made so It functions like a normal arm but it’s ten times more badass. Plus I don’t need a shield or oven mitts. Airports are a bitch though.” I laughed, “God I know right! But I’m guessing it’s harder for you than me since the government hates you and all.” “Yea that sucks. So, do you want something to eat?” Bucky asked. And that apparently is the magic sentence that makes an Avenger my best friend.

Bucky stuck around for awhile and we argued over what to watch on Netflix and ate our pizza. We were in the middle of a _Friends_ episode when we heard Carol coming. By coming, I mean screaming down the hall. 

“NO! Stop trying Steve, it’s not going to happen!” Carol yelled as she slapped through the door. Steve looked tired as he said “She’d have protection and...” “NO!” Carol interrupted. Bucky looked up, “You know Steve, I don’t think she’s likes your idea.” I grinned before I dared to ask, “So....what’s up Carol?” “We’re leaving.” “Oh good I hadn’t unpacked yet!” I stood up or tried before Bucky opened his mouth. “So what was the plan that Captain Danvers is so excited about?” 

Steve sighed. “The Asgardians will be landing in Oklahoma on a piece of property I’m assuming Tony just paid for. We need someone to stay with them and coach them on Earth customs and social skills. We’re going to try to help them blend in as much as possible. I thought Belle would be our best shot since she’s a teacher.” Carol practically growled, “You’re leaving out the best part Steve! Tell her who else would be helping her!”

Steve looked at me beforehand saying quietly, “Loki.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Who the hell is Loki?” I asked. 

Carol stared at me for a second before answering, “Well you remember the New York alien attack in 2012...He was their leader.” 

Of course I remember that day. It was May 4th. Only 2 weeks until I was officially done with high school. I went to New York City to tour a few ballet and dance schools and see Carol. She had just been promoted to Second Lieutenant. When I woke that morning I had dreams of Broadway. That night, I was told I would never walk again. That’s the day my leg was destroyed. 

Carol watched my reaction closely. I just stood there for a minute before Bucky finally asked me, “Was that when it happened?”

“Yes.”

“Look Belle, I’m sorry I didn’t know.” Steve looked like a kicked puppy. 

“It’s ok.” 

Carol finally came around and hugged me. “I’m going to take you home. They will have to manage without me.” 

That put Steve back in Captain mode. “Wait! She can stay here. We can watch out for her here. Look, Carol, we really need everyone to help before Thor gets here. We need your experience. I need people to help us with this move. We have to prepare for close to 500 people.” 

“Wait that’s it?” I asked. “That’s all of Asgard?”  
“Most of them are women and children. Their entire army was wiped out.” Steve said sadly.  
Mostly women and children. That means many husbands and fathers were killed. These people had lost their home and part of their families. “What would I be doing exactly IF I helped?” “Wait Belle!” Carol exclaimed.  
“I said IF!” I snapped back. “Well, you’d mostly be working with the children and showing them how to function in a normal school setting.” Steve began, “You’d also have to teach them anything they should have known up to this point. We have no idea what kind of background knowledge they will have.”

I thought for a moment before I asked “How long do I have to think about it?”  
“6 hours. They’ll be here tomorrow. If you decide to help us, we will fly you out to the meeting site, immediately. We need as many people as possible to help them transition from the space craft to Earth quickly. Then we can conceal the craft hopefully before Ross finds out.” 

“I’ll think about it Steve.” 

“Let me know as you as you can. Bucky I need your help in supplies,” Steve said as he went toward the door. Bucky reluctantly followed. 

Carol opened her mouth a few times like she was going to say something, but apparently nothing felt right. Finally I turned around and said, “I need a shower and a nap.” And I left her standing there alone. I didn’t feel too guilty. I was the one with a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a short one, but I finished two today! I should update tomorrow also. Hooray for snow days!


	6. Chapter 6

“Belle, wake up,”  
“Ugggggh, shut up Carol.”  
“Belle, we’re landing.”  
Oh right. It’s Thursday. The past two days have been nuts. I found Steve about an hour after he left our room. I decided to help for a week, but at the end of the week, if I was uncomfortable, I could leave no questions asked. Carol seemed satisfied when she found out, but she informed Steve I would take a day off first.

Our landing site looked like a circus. There were tents everywhere. The tents closest to us were smaller, but behind them all was one giant football field sized tent. To the right of the biggest tent, a crew was working on a more permanent structure. Scaffolding surrounded the building and workers rushed around it. As we exited the quinjet, Bucky ran to meet us. 

“Belle! Glad you made it!” He yelled as he ran over and grabbed our bags. “Captain Danvers, How was your flight?”  
Carol went back into Captain mode. “Uneventful. What’s the status here, Sergeant?”  
We followed Bucky while he explained, “Most of Asgard is in the main tent. Everyone has already been assigned quarters. Tents 2-6 are for Avengers. I’m with Steve in Tent 2 for now. Dr. Banner has been staying in Tent 4. The others are used as people come and go. Tent 1 is our command center. Steve wants us to meet there as soon as you are settled. Tents 8-10 are for Asgardian leaders and Thor’s...uh...friends. Thor has picked Tent 10 since it’s closest to the main tent. I believe Loki will be staying with him. Tent 7 is yours.”

Carol looked impressed. “Who are Thor’s friends you mentioned, Sergeant?”  
Bucky grinned before replying, “I’ve only met Korg, but trust me they are out of this world. By the way you know you can call me Bucky right?”  
“I’m aware.” She replied.  
I rolled my eyes as we entered our tent. Looks like Carol isn’t out to make friends today.  
“Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me.” Bucky made a quick exit.

 

We spent a few minutes quietly unpacking when Steve poked his head in the door...well flap.  
“Meeting in 5. I need you both.” And as quickly as he appeared he left.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Carol asked for the 736th time in the past 48 hours.  
“No but I’m going to try.”

 

As we entered Tent 1, I started to realize just what I was agreeing to. There were the Avengers, well most of them, casually sitting around a long conference table. I almost turned to walk out when Steve entered behind me.  
“Alright everyone, this is Belle and as some of you know, Captain Danvers. Belle, this is Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Vision, Sam, and you already know Bucky. Thor and the others will join us shortly.”  
Cautiously I sat down in the seat closest to the door. Thankfully everyone was already too distracted to notice how nervous I was.

“Who else is coming?” Wanda asked.  
“Well, that’s what I want to discuss.” Steve actually looked nervous. “Dr. Banner told Tony and myself that Thor has a team that can help us defeat the threat that’s on its way here called Thanos. Bruce, maybe you should tell everyone about them.”

“Oh joy.” Bruce stood. “Well there’s Korg. He’s the one that looks like a pile of rocks that can talk. He’s a Kronan. Then there’s Miek. Honestly I don’t know what he is, and Korg seems to be the only being that understands him. Brunnhilde is an Asgardian warrior who goes by Valkyrie. She isn’t someone you should mess with or challenge to a drinking contest.”  
“I already like her!” Tony announced.  
Bruce chuckled, “I have a feeling she won’t like you. Anyway the last member...is uh...well...” Bruce looked around nervously, before finishing with, “Loki.”

The team members who didn’t already know erupted. “FUCK NO!” Clint shouted. Natasha looked pissed. “Why exactly are we just now finding out?” “Isn’t he bad news?” Sam asked.  
Steve put on his “I’m the Captain and I’m in charge now” face.  
“Whether we like it or not, Loki is the only one who has met Thanos. He will have intel that could actually give us a chance. Without it we’re screwed. Bruce, you are convinced he’s going to cooperate, correct?” 

“Yes, he fought alongside us in Asgard and, though I’d never say it to his face, he’s the only reason we were able to get out.” 

Before anyone else could argue, Thor and his team made their entrance.

“FRIENDS! I am glad to see you!” He boomed. Oh geez. There they were. Everyone Bruce just described, including Loki.

Suddenly there was an outburst of yelling, arguing, and cursing, but I couldn’t hear it. My brain shut down. I couldn’t focus on anything but HIM.

He was here. Standing in front of me. The man who took my leg from me. The face of nightmares I had almost forgotten. 

I couldn’t handle this. I ran.


	7. Chapter 7

A wooden prosthetic leg isn’t exactly the easiest thing to run with. It’s also harder to run when you can’t see through tears and you’re on the edge of a panic attack. Somehow I managed to make it to the end of the compound. I sat...well collapsed...at the corner of the main tent, carefully tucked out of sight.

After I calmed my breathing a bit and dried my eyes I noticed the sun was just beginning to set. The sky is so much bigger here without the mountains to hide it. I don’t know how long I sat there before I heard someone walking up behind me.

“Go away Carol.”  
“Do I detect sibling issues?” an unfamiliar voice said.  
When I turned, there stood Loki.  
“What are you doing here?” I asked.  
“Well your sister...ah, encouraged...me to find you and apologize for everything I have done and any pain I have caused you.”  
Confused, I asked, “So she sent you alone?”  
Loki grinned, “Not quite, but everyone was so into their arguments I was able to leave mostly undetected.”  
“Mostly?”  
“The Sergeant has stationed himself at the top of that scaffolding with a rifle. I doubt I can go far. Now what I want to know is why aren’t you running from me now?”

I studied him for a minute before I answered.  
“I wasn’t running from you.”  
Loki looked extremely surprised. “I’m sorry. Did you just say you weren’t running from me?”  
“Yea.”  
“So my appearance didn’t frighten you?”  
“No.”  
“If the sight and memory of me didn’t frighten you, then why did you run?” He asked.

Now there’s the million dollar question and no one but me knows the answer. Now I just have to decide if I should tell the resident god of mischief. 

“Maybe...Everything isn’t about you.” I finally said.  
“Deflecting will not deter me from the truth.” Loki responded.  
I looked at the horizon searching for answers. I decided that, maybe, now was as good as time as any for someone to know.  
“Alright, I ran because I’m terrified of Thor.”

“Really.” Loki didn’t look convinced, “everyone in that tent including your unusually terrifying sister is convinced you ran because it’s my fault you were hurt.”  
I motioned for him to sit down before I said, “Actually, I don’t blame you. I didn’t even see you that day. In fact I had never heard of you until a couple days ago.”  
“You realize you haven't answered any of my questions yet.” I could tell if he hadn’t been so damn nosy he would probably be very irritated with me by now.

“Well, let me tell you what happened that day, but don’t interrupt. If I stop I don’t think I’ll be able to finish.” I waited for him to nod in agreement before I told my story for the first time.

 

“I was in New York auditioning for ballet schools and a few Broadway shows. Every single place I entered I was rejected. I’m short. Too short to be a musical star. I have the wrong body type. I have a heavy Southern accent. I talk with too much ‘twang.’ I do not speak properly. These were the reasons I was sent away. None of the auditions I went to even listened to me sing. I was at a loss. I didn’t know what to do or where to go. I was wandering the streets waiting for Carol to return my calls when the sky opened up. Everyone around me was screaming and running. I had only been to New York a couple times so I got lost and ended up face to face with a Chitauri soldier. I ran. I ran as fast as I could and that’s when I saw them. Earth’s mightiest heroes. They were fighting in the street. I knew if I could make it there I would be safe. 

As I ran toward them, I saw the closest Avenger turn and glance my way. It was Thor. He reached out like he was encouraging me to run faster, even as he turned away from me. Turns out he was calling his hammer back to him. It must of killed the alien behind me but I was in between Thor’s hand and hammer. It raced back toward him straight through my leg. The impact shattered every bone in my ankle and broke my shin in 3 places. I screamed and then I must have blacked out. I woke up in an ambulance. The man riding with me told me Captain America had carried me over. When we got to the E.R. I had to wait for hours. By the time I finally saw a doctor he told me I probably wouldn’t walk normally again. 

For a month I laid in that hospital having surgery after surgery before I ended up with an infection so bad they had to amputate. They kept me drugged pretty heavily because of my pain and I had such terrible nightmares. ALL of them. Every bad dream I had, I was faced with HIS look of indifference. I had panic attacks every time it stormed for two years. I went to therapy, both physical and psychological. I finally started to move on. I went to collage, found a new dream in teaching, but seeing him...”

I had to stop. I was crying again and didn’t know what to do. Loki sat with me in silence. When my sobs changed into sniffles, he finally reached out and carefully rested his hand on my arm. 

“That’s...” Apparently he didn’t know what to say either. “Thank you for telling me.”  
I sniffed and finally looked up at him. He then continued, “Does anyone know?”  
“No. You’re the first one I've told.”  
“I’m honored but I have to ask...Why tell me?” He still looked confused.  
“Well you are the first person who has asked for details.”  
“Are you not afraid I’ll tell the others your secret?” He said slyly.  
For the first time since I arrived here I smiled a little.  
“Well, Loki. Who here would believe you?”


End file.
